Centre of my universe
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: Found all alone at six Renesmee has been in and out of carehomes nearly all her life. With parents and sibling that neglect her she feels isolated and unhappy. But how will she react when a certain family move into town and she starts getting flashbacks of a life she doesnt remember? And more importantly... What will her carers do?
1. Chapter 1

So here's my new fanfic! I missed Nessie so I decided to do one about her! I am working on another finding Sky fic which is about Wills soulfinder that should be up shortly and I am also doing a short twilight fic about Nessie and Jacob... But for now

enjoy!

xoxox

* * *

Life sucks.

Especially mine.

One day I'm centre of my parents universe. And then in an instant POOOF! I'm being replaced! Of course they not my real parents, but still it hurts you know...

I'm Renesmee but people call me Nessie. I'm 15 years old and live in Aberdeen, Washington.

It's cold here.

And I mean really cold.

I have six foster brothers and sisters who of which have replaced me in there own way. Allow me too introduce you...

Sami Is the oldest of us all, he's 17 and is currently staying at hotel mom and dad with is girlfriend Maya(who by the way thinks she's superior and more beautiful than everybody else in the world)

Then there's Toby, he's also 17 but is away at collage and rely comes home to visit(his advice to me before he left?... Get out while you still can!)

Jake is 16 and is obsessed with himself!(he's currently trying to make his mark in the modelling world)

My favourite big sister of them all is 16 year old Hayley(who after getting pregnant so many times still hasn't learnt to use a condom!)

Indigo is next and she 16 everybody loves her!(she's a total diva and everybody knows she totally screwing Clara James boyfriend)

Ava and Amelia are twins but there only 10(with mouths of a 18 year olds!)

Then there's my adoptive parents... Lottie and Mark Wright... They used to love me! They used to know I existed!

Life sucks...

"Hurry your ass up!" I heard Indigo scream "I _need_ to get in that bathroom!" I jolted awake and looked at the clock

"Seven thirty!" My eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets "why didn't anybody wake me?!" But as usual everybody ignored me

"I said HURRY UP!" I knew I had no chance in the main bathroom so went into my parents. I grabbed my towel and my clothes and made my way down the hall

"What are you doing?!" I froze thinking someone had noticed me but when I turned around Lottie was talking to Ava "pick these Barbie dolls up now!" I sighed and kept walking. Quickly turning on the shower I began to hum an then sing a lullaby...

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt._

That's literally the only part that I know! And through I have no idea what it means I can't help but feel like it's connected to my lost past... Lottie says that I was found at the age of 6 on the edge of a motor way. She said it was like I crawled out of the woods as an attempt to escape. But escape from what? Surely my birth parents weren't that bad... I've tried to track them down but it was no use. I stepped out of the shower, got dry and then got dressed. I pulled my lose brown curls into a pony tail and sprayed some of my mothers perfume, I knew I was going to get into trouble but at least she'll notice me... I ran downstairs in a blue jeans and a American flag jumper

I watched as my mom prepared breakfast and got out six plates... Six plates... I grabbed a granola bar and sat down

"Good morning my dear children!" My dad says pecking my mom on the cheek and sitting down while she got him a plate

"Hello?! What about me?! Where's my plate?!" I yelled to her

"Oh, right sorry darling! Didn't see you there!" Of course you didn't! She handed me plate and offered me a weak smile that I didn't return "are you wearing my perfume?" She asked

"Yeah..." She just smiled at me. Feeling guilty.

"I don't feel so good..." Hayley called slowly walking downstairs. She looked awful!

"Why hunny what's up?" Mom asks her- or course we all know! She's pregnant again! The first time she got her self nocked up she was my age... She had the baby with her at the time boyfriend Felix. She gets her baby Misty back today... All the other times she missed carried or had an abortion because the guys who knocked her up didn't want to play daddy...

"I feel really sick" she sat down next to me and mom brought over a glass of water which she gulped down in one go, she then dropped her voice so only I could hear "Nessie? Would you be able to get me a... You _know_..." I smiled at her. I was her go to gal cause she could trust anyone not to open there mouths

"Sure, I'll pick it up after school"

"Thanks" she mouthed running up stairs to go be sick again. I finished my pancakes and stood up

"I'm off!" I called out but like before... I was ignored... How ever when Indigo stood up and said goodbye she got hugs and pats on the back and the hole nine yards!

"Hey twerp! Wanna ride?" She called out after me

"Er... Sure..." This was weird... The only person to ever wanted to drive me to school was Toby...

"Why do you look so scared?" She asked a amused look on her face

"Because you never wanted to give me a ride to school before..." She rolled her eyes "what's changed?"

"I saw you and mom in there... And I guess I felt sorry for you..." Ha! So it was a guilt thing! Nice!

"I don't need your pity..."

"It's not pity! I'm your sister! It's supposed to be us against the world!" I laughed "and when do I give out pity?"

For the rest of the car ride she turned up the volume and we both sung along to Taylor's Swifts _Trouble _at the top of our lungs. We arrived at school in record time thanks to Indigos driving... We were looking for a driving space when I saw the silver Volvo... "Who are they?" I asked her

"Oh there the new Cullen kids... There dad works down at the hospital and their mom is a work out instructor i think..." I watched as they all got out off the cars one by one. They all shared the same pale skin and golden eyes "stare much?" Indigo asked and I quickly looked at so thug else "looks like Maya has her work cut out for her" she motioned to the very pretty blond girl with the big guy

"You've got that right!" She smiled at me

"Now get out of my car before somebody sees you!" She joked and I obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long I had a bit of writers block with this and 'midnight ashes' so like yeah! Here you go!

Xoxo

* * *

"Nessieee!" Ria sing sung my name "wanna come to a drink up tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" I said with excitement in my voice "where?"

"At Lola's place, her parents are away for the weekend!" She winked at me

"Okay cool! Need me to bring the alcohol?" Since nobody in my house ever pays any attention to me, I can walk in and out of my parents inventory with out being noticed! The perks of being non-existent!

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Lola also has the key to her parents whisky cabinet!" She smiled at me "Pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah" the bell rang "gotta go, see you at brake!" I was the youngest out of the juniors, but I drank like I was the eldest ... My first lesson was music. That really was the only thing I was good at! Well that and gym... And I suppose I was alright at science... I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't see where I was going and bumped into that big guy who was with the blond one earlier.

"Oh crap!" I said, my head spinning "I'm so sorry!" I rambled

"It's cool! No harm done!" He replied cheerfully-that's when I saw it...

A big house hidden in the trees... The smell of nature... Yellow eyes...

I jerked back into the lockers

"Woah! You okay there?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all..." I lied. What the hell was that?

"I'm Emmet by the way!"

"Renesmee... But call me Nessie!"

"Got it!"

"Ready to go baby?" The blond girl said. What was a girl like that doing in a high school like this? She looked like someone off a magazine!

"Er, yeah! Oh! Rose? Nessie! Nessie? Rose!" I offered her a smile which she returned as the bell rang again, it looked like she wanted to say something but thought otherwise "I've got to go in..." I motioned to the class room

"Okay, see you Nessie!" Emmet grinned

"Bye" I replied walking into my music room. Since not many people chose music it was a joint year thing. Just to my luck.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Maya joked sitting with the blond bunnies she hangs out with

"Give me a brake..." I mumble taking my seat

"Could you be anymore pale?" You'd think since she's dating my brother she'd be a bit more nicer... Ha! I wish!

"Drop dead Mia!" It's harsh I know, but not as harsh as the stuff I have to put up with

"It's Maya!"

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes just as Mr. Cracknel walks in

"Good morning class!" They all chorus with 'hi's' and 'good mornings' "Nessie are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" my tone is sour

"Ooo check out little miss cranky pants over there!" A boy in the back shouts. I turn around and give him a death glare

"Less of the attitude Miss Wright!"

I roll my eyes at him, just as the door opens, in come the most beautiful people I have ever seen! "Ah! You two must be Edward and Alice Cullen!"

"Yes sir" the one with the bronze hair says. All the girls in the back of the class fake swooned.

"That's right!" The one with the pixie cut said, her voice like honey. It's strange... Why do I feel like I've herd it before?

"Okay then Alice,Edward. You two can sit on Nessie's table since nobody else sits there" again I roll my eyes and groan internally, I sit on my own for a reason... So no one bothers to look or talk to me(not that anyone would anyway) I heard Maya gasp as Alice walked past her

"Get used to it!" I whispered to her "if you think she's a threat just wait till' you see her sister!" She shot me a warning look but I just giggled to myself.

"So today class we are going to be looking at performance..." My teacher groaned on. It was boring really, presides I already knew half of the stuff and by the look of it so did the-should-be-supermodels on my table.

Edward laughed to himself like he heard my joke...

_Dodo, l'enfant do,_

_L'enfant dormira bien vite_

_Dodo, l'enfant do_

_L'enfant dormira bientôt. 'My beautiful baby girl...'_

"Renesmee!" Mr. Cracknel shouted my name, snapping my out of my daze. My eyes widened with shock. WHY WAS I HAVING DAYDREAMS ABOUT EDWARD SINGING A BABY TO SLEEP?! "What did I just say?!" I shrugged, still thinking about what I just saw... "Renesmee!" I spaced out again "are you even listening?!" I blinked a few times at saw Edwards eyes widen

"See what I have to put up with?" Maya's tone was sharp enough for me to respond.

"Then move out!" I snapped "nobody likes a free loader!" My response was followed be a load of 'Oohs' and giggles

"Renesmee Wright! How dare you speak to another student like that!"

Wait... What?!

"Seriously?! She starts on me and I get into trouble?!" This teacher is really starting to get on my nerves!

"Renesmee stop with the attitude please!" I blinked a few times

"Oh I get it!" I stood up "just because she's your daughter you have to stick up for her! Talk about favouritism!"

I heard gasps coming from the class

"THATS IT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine! Didn't wanna be in This stupid class anyway!" I stormed out and ran down the corridor bust through the glass doors. Only to come face to face with _him_...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again...

Xoxo

* * *

"Slow down baby girl! Your going to hurt yourself" I smiled at the God I called my boyfriend "tell me what happened..." We walked and talked "what a prick! What me to get rider him for you?" Cameron was the schools all time bad boy, so when he says stuff like that I'm not to sure what he means...

"Nah, it's nothing... You going to Lola's tonight?" I changed the subject so I didn't have to find out what he meant

"Of course! Everyone who's anyone is going!" I smiled weekly at him "and yes... That Includes you baby girl" he hugged me as we approached 'the layer'. 'The layer' is were all the 'bad kids' hag out when they can't be bothered to go to class.

"You two make me sick!" Ria pretend to sick her fingers down her throat

"Shut up!" I playfully shoved her and she smiled

"What brings you here?" She asks handing me a cigarette

"Music teachers being a dick" I replied sitting on Cameron's lap. He rested his hands on my hips and stroked my thighs. We've only done it twice. And the rest of the time we just do stuff... I'm sure I don't need to go into detail...

"Nothing new then?" I died out my cig just as the bell rang

"Come on then baby girl" Cam said pulling me to my feet. He sighed when we got out of the layer

"What's up?" I asked confused

"Hey Cammie!" Jenna crooned. Jenna stable was a bitch. And a big one at that.

"Hi" Cam replied not looking interested, she's been trying to get her claws into him since ninth grade

"Ready to ditch little miss fridgeid and come to a real women?" He laughed tightening his grip on my shoulders

"Frigeid? Is that what you think she is? Okay" Jenna looked like she's just been slapped.

"Okay what just happened?" I heard her say to her cronies as we walked away.

"If you have any trouble with her just let me know okay?" I smiled at his consent

"Thanks, but have you met my brothers girlfriend?!" He smiled back "I think I can handle Jenna... I'm a big girl!" I said with enthusiasm while he laughed, just then a beautiful brunette walked by and Cams eyes drifted... From her face right down to her butt... My face fell.

"Must be one of the Cullen kids!" I said trying to get his attention

"Yeah... I think her names Ella or something..." He said making it look like nothing ever happened "come on! Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

We were the last to arrive at our table.

"Hey Nessie! Heads up!" Josh threw a apple hoping it would hit me or I would miss it. Ha! My reactions are fast. I mean like really fast! I caught the apple mid throw "Dang it!" He sighed and sat down "one of these days Ness! One of theses days..."

"You've been saying that ever since you met her! Cam chuckled "and that was like what? Five years ago now?..." I smiled remembering that day all too well... It was a Friday afternoon and Josh was playing cricket and thought it would be funny to chuck a ball at the new girl! Turns out I was a pretty good catcher... And thrower...

"I remember that! Didn't Nessie give you a black eye by throwing it back?" Josh pulled his cap down over his eyes

"Maybe..." We all laughed.

"WHO is that?!" We all followed Ria's gaze to this realllly hot guy with dark hair and russet skin

"I dont know but he can spank me anytime!"

"Ew Lexi, gross!" I cringed

"We were all thinking it!"

"Not all of us!"

"Whatever!" She replied biting her lip

"I'm going to go get some food... Ria?"

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" She stood up with out taking her eyes off of him "how can anyone be that hot?!" Her words went straight threw me...

_"Jacob! Jake run!" I screamed "he's gaining on us!" I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned in on Jacobs russet fur. The next thing I remember was him running but with something in his mouth... A head... I looked down and smiled... Stupid vampire! That's what you get for messing with a wolf! _

_He then set me down and walked away on all fours. When he returned he was human... It was him... My Jacob..._

I dropped my apple as I was thrown back into reality...

"Woah! Are you okay Nessie?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just a little dizzy that's all..." I lied

"Hey you go sit down and I'll bring our lunches over"

"You sure?"

"Of course!" I walked slowly back to my table feeling queazy. I risked a glance at his table... Jacobs table-at least that's what I think his name is... He sat there motionless with the Cullen's as Edward looked like he was rapidly whispering to the brunette one... They then all looked at me with wide eyes... Strange...

"The Cullen's are looking at you!" Lexie said as I got to my table

"Really? I haven't noticed..." I lied

"Oh you liar! Of course you have! They've been watching you ever since they came here! Especially Bella!"

"Who?" I asked unsure

"The one with the brown hair..." Ooohh that one...

"I have a theory on that actually!" Josh chipped in

"Lord here we go..." Cam rolled his eyes

"Well, from what I've seen there one of two things!" He paused "one: there are totally into Nessie and have secret fantasies about her...-"

"Ew!" I cut him off

"Or... There vampires!" Lexi spat some of her water out with laughter

"What? Seriously?! That's the best you can come up with?!" Cam looked pissed and I was not to sure why...

"Well look at them! Pale skin, unmoving,weird eye colour,they don't eat..."

"Okay um... Your crazy!" But something deep deep down inside of me was screaming that this was the truth...

"Call it what you will but there vampires alright!"

"Alright whatever!" Lexi rolled her eyes

"Jacob! His name is Jacob! And he hasn't taken his eyes off me since you left!" Ria bounced over with our lunches. I was taken back. So what was with these visions? We're they my past life? If so what would that make Jacob? A vampire? Something more? This is all too weird!

So soon as we finished the bell rang.

"Are you actually going to stay in the science lesson this time?" I asked Cam with puppy eyes

"Em... I'll think about it!" He mocked walking in, his arm around me.

"Mr. Bennet! I'd like you to sit at the back today!" Cams expression turned dark...

"Why?!"

"Because I find miss Wright can consternate better without... Distractions..." He wasn't about to take this lightly...

"Well maybe miss Wright likes distractions..."

"Listen Cameron... This isn't up for discussion... Move to the back now!" Mr. Ail turned and walked back to his desk

"Asshole" Cam mumbled walking slowly to the back to sit down

"Blood typing!" Mr. Ail says picking up a box "follow the instructions on the back and your set to go!" I squirmed at the idea of blood. I've always hated it!

"It's okay..." Before I had chance to get up I had Cams warm arms around me and his sweet voice in my ear "I can take you too the nurse if you want?" I nodded, not wanting to speak in case I threw up my lunch

"Are you okay Nessie?" I Shuck my head and my teacher

"I was just about to take her to the nurses office actually..."

"Okay, but be quick!" And with that he walked out, dragging me behind him. We sat on a bench for a little bit because It felt like my legs were going to collapse.

"Is she okay?..." A small voice asked

"Er... Just feels a bit sick that's all... We were blood typing in biology..."

"Oh..." I looked up to see that pixie girl Alice. I thought I heard her say "like mother like daughter" but i guess I was just hearing stuff...

"CAM BENNET TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" I loud voice boomed out of the intercom

"What the hell have I done now?!"

"You should go! You're only going to get into more trouble if you don't..." I said

"But I can't leave you!"

"I'll look after her!" Alice interfered "she's in good hands!" Cam looked hesitant to hand me over

"Alright... I'll see you soon baby"

"Okay!" I replied trying to keep my lunch down.

"Come on then! Let's get you to the nurse!" She put one hand on my forehead when I didn't move. A cold shock was sent threw my body...

_ ' "You look so cute! Just wait until you see your bridesmaids dress" auntie Alice beamed at the idea that aunt Rosealie and uncle Emmett were getting married again. _

_"Well? What do you think?!" She bent down and I put one hand to her cheek _

_"I knew you would love it!" '_

"Nessie?!" I jumped back into reality.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Auntie Alice?! And Uncle Emmett?! What the hells going on here?!

"Renessmee?!"

"Sorry... I was miles away..." I picked up my hand... Should I or shouldn't I?

"I thought I lost you there for a second..."

"Alice what are you?- oh..." Her brother-Edward-came round the corner

"Nessie doesn't feel well..."

"Why?! What wrong?!" He generally sounded concerned

"Blood typing..." He smiled as Alice put her hand to my forehead again... I suddenly had no control over my actions... I quickly spun around to face her and put one hand on her cheek...

"I'm sorry..." I yanked my hand back "I have no idea why I just did that..." She just smiled,But Edward looked concerned. A wave of sickness hit me like a brick. "Uh oh..." I said before rushing to the bin to be sick. I felt a soft hand rubbing my back

"Let it all out..." Alice crooned. I sank to the floor then "Edward!" The next thing I remember was being lifted off the floor and onto a very hard bed

"What the hell happened?!" I knew that was another Cullen... Don't ask my why... I just do...

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that... What happened?!" She came over and placed one hand on my forehead and another on my heart... It felt like it was going to explode! "Nessie can you hear me?"

"No!" I groaned back Which made them all laugh "I'll be fine in a couple of minutes if you let me rest..." I had never been sick for more than an hour in my life! It was like my body healed faster than others

"Okay, we'll just be outside of you need us..." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes a little to the sound off voices coming from outside

"She heals like us! Look at her records!"

"Rose you can't do stuff like that!"

"But we need to know!"

"Bella won't even come out of her room because she thinks there's no chance in her remembering!"

"But Edward look at these! Some nurse has been keeping a record of her check ups, of her performance in gym class! I'm telling you she knows about-"

"Nessie? Can you hear us?..." Edwards voice came through loud and clear... I shouldn't be able to hear through the glass... But I could...

"Nessie?! Are you okay?!" Indigo came barging through the door "Cam told me what happened!"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive!"

"Okay! So it looks like your going to be fine!" Rosalie held the clipboard with ease

"Oh thank god!" Indigo hugged me. When she released I pulled her a dirty look... What was actually going on here?

"Well, just let me know when your ready to go!"

"I will and tell Edward and Alice i said thanks!" She nodded smiled and walked away

"Soo..."

"Soooo? Herd about that party tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Well I need you to access mom and dad's conservet-"

"Excuse me?!" So this what was all the lovely-dovy sisterly affection was for! "You _need_ me too? You were just using me?!"

She froze "no! Why would you say that?!" She inched behind her ear. Liar!

"DONT lie to me! My whole 'family'" I used quotation marks "lie to me!" She rolled her eyes and looked down

"Jeez's Nessie no need to get all touchy"

"Touchy? Are you frekin' kidding me?!" I raised my voice just enough for Rosalie Cullen to come back into the room

"Is everything alright?" Her angelic voice got to us before she did

"Yes"

"No" it looked like Rosalie was weighing the situation

"Indigo I think it's best if-"

"Don't tell me what's best!"

"INDIGO!" I exclaimed "leave! Now!" She stood up and looked at me

"No wonder why mom ignores you..." And with that she walked away...

I waited until she had gone to bust out into tears.


End file.
